1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of lower leg and foot prostheses which attach to an amputation socket and provide an artificial leg and foot for the wearer.
2. The Present State of the Art
The present invention was developed to fill a need for lower limb amputee athletes who desire a foot prosthesis for specific athletic events such as track and field.
Most lower limb amputee athletes competing in track and field events must use standard prosthetic devices available commercially. There has been limited effort to custom fabricate prostheses for specific athletic events and to match the design characteristics of a particular individual.
The problem with most state-of-the-art prostheses is that they incorporate a heel which is not needed for a sprinter who runs on the ball of the foot and whose heel never contacts the ground while sprinting. Also reducing the efficiency of the foot is the foam cosmetic cover included in most commercial prostheses which adds weight and interferes with the flexing characteristics of the device. The cosmesis serves no beneficial purpose for a competitive athlete.
Another detrimental characteristic of most modern prosthetic feet is the rigid ankle joint resulting from a tubular connector which connects the foot to the stump socket. With an inflexible ankle joint, the athlete cannot expect to compete at the same level as able-bodied athletes. Two dynamic feet that are commercially available which do not have rigid ankle joints are the Springlite system and the Flex-Foot system. However both systems embody a heel segment secured to the main body of the foot either at the ankle or at the forefoot. While these systems provide better performance to the amputee track athlete than the former prostheses, these systems embrace componentry and joints which are less than optimum for sprinting competition.
There remains a need to provide a more satisfactory solution for lower limb amputee athletes who desire a foot prosthesis for specific athletic events such as track and field.